Concrete Angel
by Kyuubi no Kitsune0101
Summary: Kagome was a five year old who's stepmother beat her. Will Inuyasha save her? Songficoneshot Song is sung by Martina McBride.


Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha!

Concrete angel

(The song is sung by Martina McBride)

_She walks to with the lunch she packed_

_Nobody knows what she's holdin' back_

Five-year-old Kagome Higurashi walked up the stairs that lead to the school. She was silent the whole way. Kagome's little lunch that she packed was in her hand. Some kids asked how her weekend was. She gave no reply.

_Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday_

_She hides the bruises with linen and lace_

"Kagome, I saw you wear that stupid yellow dress yesterday. When are you going to change?" one girl asked. Kagome gave no reply. Walking in the halls were a bunch of students. One boy bumped into Kagome. There was a bruise were the boy bumped her and it hurt.

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask_

_It's hard to see the pain behind the mask_

In class the assignment was to write about your weekend. The teacher went around and looked at some of the students' papers. When she came to Kagome's desk, she saw hat the paper was blank. She didn't ask why.

_Bearing the burden of a secrete storm_

_Sometimes she wishes she was never born_

A storm of tear were locked up in Kagome's eyes. She never cried at school.

'God, why am I here?' Kagome thought. She kept think that and wishing she wasn't alive.

_Through the wind and the rain_

_She stands hard as a stone_

Kagome sat on a bench at recess. People were talking about her, but she didn't care. A boy with a bandana on his head walked over. He sat next to her.

_In a world were she can't rise above_

_But her dreams give her winds_

"My name is InuYasha," the boy said. Kagome looked at him and told him her name. "Do you have any dreams or ideas for the future?" InuYasha asked. Kagome told him about all her dreams. "Your dreams are better than mine," InuYasha laughed.

_And she flies to a place where she is loved_

_Concrete angel_

Kagome thought she was made of concrete and was still flying away.

"My dreams are funny sometimes and I usually dream of this happy place. I think it's where I belong," Kagome said. InuYasha smiled. His amber eyes made Kagome feel as if he was looking at what was inside into her heart

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night_

_The neighbors hear but they turn out the lights_

Kagome found out that InuYasha next door to her. That night all the lights were off, but InuYasha's and Kagome's bedrooms' lights were still on. They were talking through their windows. InuYasha's bedroom light was turned off by his mom.

"InuYasha, get away from the window," InuYasha's mom said.

"I will. Let me say good night to my friend," InuYasha said. He turned back to Kagome. Kagome's stepmother walked in. the stepmother grabbed Kagome. InuYasha watched in fear. Kagome was crying as her stepmother was hitting her on the head and arms for talking to InuYasha/ the stepmother raised her hand one last time. "No!" InuYasha shouted. The hand went down.

_A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate_

_When morning comes it'll be too late_

Kagome was dead. InuYasha, half way out his window was crying. His mother tried to pull him away from that spot.

"Mom, help her! Please!" InuYasha pleaded. His mother dialed 911. Sirens could be heard. The ambulance and the police came. The stepmother was arrested for beating Kagome to death. The ambulance was too late to save Kagome. The sun was rising in the distance.

_Through the wind and the rain_

_She stands hard as a stone_

It started to rain. InuYasha stood outside as Kagome's stone cold body was being taken away. He saw her lifeless brown eyes and her pale face for only a second before his vision was blurry from tears.

_In a world that she can't rise above_

_But her dreams give her wings_

InuYasha was asleep in his room.

**Dream:**

**InuYasha was in a valley. He saw an angel of concrete that looked like Kagome. He called out to her. She was asleep and was drifting away into the sky. InuYasha was smiling.**

InuYasha woke up in tears.

"She's gone! Why?" InuYasha asked. His mother came in.

"She was in the hands of fate," his mother answer.

"I hope that her dreams turn into her wing," InuYasha said. He was still crying when he slipped into another dream.

_And she flies to a place where she's loved_

_Concrete angel_

**Dream two:**

**InuYasha was in a different place. It looked as if he was on a new world. The concrete angel was there, but she looked happy.**

"**I guess you flew here. The world where you belong," InuYasha said.**

InuYasha woke up the next day.

_A statue stands in a shaded place_

_An angel girl with an upturn face_

The next day, InuYasha came home and put something in a tree. It was a sculpture of an angel.

"Why does it have an upturn face?" his mother asked.

"That's the last face a saw of this angel," InuYasha answered.

_A name is written on a polished rock_

_A broken heart that the world forgot_

InuYasha stood in front of a small crowd staring at Kagome's tombstone. It read:

**Kagome Higurashi**

**1995-2000**

**May this little girl find a happy place**

InuYasha smiled and turned around to the small crowd. He knew the world would forget things like this because it happens all over the world. He started walking. InuYasha walked through the crowd like as if he was a ghost. He met Kagome on the other side of the crowd. They hugged. Kagome was smiling.

_Through the wind and the rain_

_She stands hard as a stone_

Kagome and InuYasha stared at each other.

"You were already dead?" Kagome asked. InuYasha sighed.

"Yeah, I was sent here to guild you through the gates, but I know you won't go," InuYasha answered. Kagome nodded. InuYasha laughed. In the distance was a light. "It's time to go," InuYasha said. Wings appeared on the both of them. Kagome's wings were made of concrete and InuYasha's wings made of blood stained feathers. Kagome reached up and took the bandana on InuYasha's head. She gasped. Two dog ears were perched on his head. "I was born with them. When I died, I was younger than you were," InuYasha said.

_In a world that she can't rise above_

_But her dreams give her wings _

_And she flies to a place where she's loved_

_Concrete angel_

Kagome started to walk into the light. InuYasha stayed behind.

"InuYasha?" Kagome asked. InuYasha shook his head.

"Find your happy world," InuYasha said. Kagome walked back and hugged him.

"My happy world includes you," Kagome said.

"Sorry. My wings have the blood of the children all over the world who have died and I'm chained to earth. I was chained down here to help children who died like me, from one of their relatives. I'm the soldier of earth's children and I'm unable to go to heaven," InuYasha said. He picked up his foot. A chain was hook to his ankle. InuYasha put his foot down. The chain broke when the foot was put on the ground. "I'm free. God must think my mission is finished. You'll be loved up there in heaven," InuYasha said. Kagome smiled. They both walking into the light. The concrete angel and the children's blood angel were their names.

"Happy at last," Kagome said. She was crying and InuYasha grabbed her hand.

"Yeah," InuYasha said. They were gone.

The End

A/n: Kind of sad. My sister said it was sad. If you want another chapter than just ask. -Kyuubi no Kitsune0101


End file.
